Alice Academy For The Performing Arts
by Newinstyle
Summary: What would you do if you learn a dance no one else knows. Well Hip Hop/ Reggaeton class goes throught this. This is a talent school for dancing


Hey there fist fanfic for Gakuen alice or alice academy (an: know there the same)

Hope you like it! Give me information to improve my story. NOTE : has some spanish dancing in it but mostly english.

* * *

Characters

**Mikan - new student (same) **

**Hotaru - new student (same)**

**Natsume - playboy**

**Ruka - natsume's BF (caring as a brother)**

**Aio - natsume's sister**

**Sumire - Mikan's friend (same)**

**anna - Mikan's friend (same)**

**nonoko - Mikan's friend (same)**

**koko - natsume's Friend**

**luna - (natsume's ex boyfriend)**

**youichi - natsume's F (caring as a brothe****r)**

**

* * *

**

* * *

Mikan pov

My mom's driving my friends and I to Alice Academy for performing arts, where she used to go to school. We are at the front gates and we were all excited about going there.

" All right every one hope you all have fun" my mom said.

"we will " we all said in allusion.

" okay have a good time" said my mom

We were all standing at the front gates. We walked in to the building to check into our rooms. The lady gave us our keys. We had 2 rooms with 3 roommates in each. When we opened the room was huge. " wow this is awesome" I said. I shared a room with Hotaru Imai my best friend and some other person. Anna and Nonoko and Sumire shared a room.

It was 10:00 at night so we had to go to sleep. We don't want to be late on the first day do we.

* * *

Hotaru's pov

It's already 7:30 and that baka hasn't woken up yet. I went to her room and shot her with my baka gun.

Baka Baka Baka

"Ow Hotaru why did you hit me" mikan said

" Ceck the clock" I said. She turned her head and stared wide eyed at the clock. My cue I covered my ears.

" AHHHHH" Mikan screamed. I swear the whole dorm woke up from her scream. Mikan was rushing to get ready to go to class.

" I'm going to go now baka" I said to mikan. " wait for me" Mikan replied.

* * *

MIkan's pov

I was rushing to Hotaru to go to class with her. We walked out the door and me up with Anna, Nonoko, and Sumire. " I'm so scared " said anna and nonoko at the same time. I swear they could be twins.

" we all are" I said " this is our first time here" Hotaru said emotionlessly. We walked to the principle office to get or schedule. I open the door to see my uncle.

" Hello Mikan it's good to see you again" said my uncle. " I see you came to get your schedules"

" Yes" I said to my Uncle. He handed our schedules to us and look at them together. We signed in relief. We had the same classes together.

" Don't forget to come to the auditorium for the meeting." my Uncle said. We all nodded. We exited the principle's office. When I opened the door to leave I bumped into someone.

I landed on him and see how he was. I opened my eyes and met crismon. " Already falling for me Polka dots" he said. ' wait a minuet aren't those my…'

" YOU PERVERT BASTERDED" I Screamed.

"hn" he said " will you get off me polka" he said again. I got off. Then he left.

"hmfp, how dare he do that" I said. They shrugged. We all walked to our home room and was stopped by our home room teacher I thought. " hello my name is Narumi Anjo, and I'll be your home room teacher" he said excitedly. ' Is he gay ' we all thought. " wait till I call you" Narumi said.

* * *

Natsume's pov

The door open and I knew who it was alright.

" Alright everyone settle down" Narumi said. Everyone settle down knowing that he only asked them when it was important.

My friend's also calmed down thinking what's so important. " okay everyone I have something to say." Naru said. " We all have new students who just arrived yesterday." He said.

everyone was lik " are they a boy or a girl" " are they hot " My friends were questioning who they were. " hey natsume who do you think they are" Koko said.

" do you think they're hot" Koko said again " I wonder if they are a boy or a girl" said Ruka my best friend.

BAM

The door slamed open. "Yo narumi how long to you think you'll keep up waiting" said a girl who was being pulled back my another girl who bumped into me this moringing.

' so it's polka dots ' I thought interesting. " well you here now why don't you just intorduce your self." said Naru. " Hotaru Imai, Mikan Sakura, Anna, Nonoko, Sumire Shoda." the girls intorduce them self. ' so her name's Mikan Sakura' I thought.

" why don't you sit in the back where there's sets" said narumi.

* * *

Mikan's pov

We went to the back to take our seats. There were boys and the other end and one I remeber but don't know his name. Then it hit me it that damn Pervert.

" hey you, you slut why are you sitting next to my boyfriend Natsume you loser " this girl said. I looked up with a glare on my face. " who do you to tell me" I said.

" Me Luna and I say MOVE" Luna said " I was put here FYI" I said " why don't you and your puppets leave at once " said hotaru. Luna was stun to my view.

Luna and her followeres left.

Mr. Narumi passed out something. A sheet where you chose you classes. " hm let me see hey guy's this sound interesting" I pointed to them. It was a H H/ Reggeaton classes. I guess HH stands for Hip Hop and Reggeaton was a spanish Hip Hop cool to me.

My friends and I Picked the class.

* * *

( 2 weeks later)

we enter the Hip hop/ Reggeaton class and the teacher was there. " alright every one lets get started" said the teacher

" my name is reo and I'll be you teacher for this class" reo said

" so you all must be wondering what is Reggaeton" reo said we all nodded.

" Well Reggaeton is a spanish dance and it's just like hip hop, but you use your whole body" reo said.

" so you understand let me give you an example" He said

**(go look up esa nena quiere by wisin and yandel also look up reggaeton dance to see the moves)**

**ESA NENA QUIERE BY WISIN AND YANDEL**

**oooh  
te habla el capitan Yandel  
tu sabes  
navegando por tu area  
ando con la maquina de guerra  
Franco 'El Gorila'**

****

Esa nena quiere que la besen por el cuello  
Esa nena quiere, presiento que me voy a curar  
Esa nena quiere que la besen por el cuello  
Esa nena quiere sentirlo a lo natural

vamo hacerlo  
vamo hacerlo  
el party vamo a hacerlo

vamo hacerlo  
vamo hacerlo  
el party vamo a hacerlo

vamo hacerlo  
vamo hacerlo  
el party vamo a hacerlo

vamo hacerlo  
vamo hacerlo  
el party vamo a hacerlo

tu sabes que me paseo como los supersonicos  
el gorila el hombre bionico  
un animal escapao del zoologico  
bien electronico

ella usa un gistro en amarillo neon  
y debajo del traje, el tatuaje de un leon  
ella le gusta el ron  
tambien le gusta el don periñon  
y le encanta el genesi  
combinao con su clon

Esa nena quiere que la besen por el cuello  
Esa nena quiere, presiento que me voy a curar  
Esa nena quiere que la besen por el cuello  
Esa nena quiere sentirlo a lo natural

oye mami  
si le dan a lo diabolico bailando lucia  
esta borracha en el clone, parece de siquiatria  
le encanta las noches frias  
odia la monotonia  
se nota que usa pisawell  
despues duerme to el dia

por ella viajo too los dias de trujillo a calley  
ella me tiene envuelto  
celebremo un diley  
le dedico esta cancion es de la disco al hotel  
la unica que le gusta es la del Gorila y Yandel

Esa nena quiere que la besen por el cuello  
Esa nena quiere, presiento que me voy a curar  
Esa nena quiere que la besen por el cuello  
Esa nena quiere sentirlo a lo natural

vamo hacerlo  
vamo hacerlo  
el party vamo a hacerlo

vamo hacerlo  
vamo hacerlo  
el party vamo a hacerlo

vamo hacerlo  
vamo hacerlo  
el party vamo a hacerlo

vamo hacerlo  
vamo hacerlo  
el party vamo a hacerlo

**dejandoles saber cancion por cancion que somos mejores que todos ustedes  
dominando todo tipo de estilo  
''Y'', Franco 'El Gorila'  
Victor El Nazi  
Nesty la mente maestra  
el que nada lo detiene  
somos superiores a todos ustedes  
viajando first class  
tu sabes, como nos gusta a nosotros  
arranca pa atras**

**OMG ** 'He was so good' mikan thought " I want to learn how to do that" some one said

" You'll all soon learn class, you'll soon learn" reo said

" why don't we start the lesson of Reggaeton now class" the teacher said

" yeah " we all screamed excepted for Natsume and Hotaru

* * *

* * *

Well that all for today I'll upload soon alright

on 28,29,30 i'll be at D.C

give some ideas everyone

bye and Review


End file.
